Des Cris Dans la Nuit
by La Succube
Summary: Maitre Panda voudrait juste dormir en paix. Malheureusement, les autres occupants de l'appartement ont d'autres idées. Patron/Geek/? , Hippie/Fille, Prof/? ; Mathieu/Antoine Daniel Soft smut, slash, genres et orientations sexuelles brièvement discutés.


…Oh mon dieu. Je suis terriblement prolifique en ce moment, alors que devrais réviser pour mes examens. Bref, comme cela m'a été demandé, j'ai écrit un peu de smut Matoine. Mais j'ai aussi voulu m'intéresser à une orientation très peu vue dans les fanfiction : l'asexualité et l'aromantisme. N'en déplaise aux furries, je conçois Maitre Panda ainsi, et m'et alors venue cette interrogation : comment vit-il la surrabondance de sexe au sein de SLG ?

Bref, je ne possède que cette histoire, Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel possède le reste, et caetera… ENJOY !

**Des Cris dans la Nuit**

Dire que la casa di Sommet était un baisodrome, ce serait méchant. Le problème, c'était que ça se rapprochait assez de la vérité.

Oh, on y faisait beaucoup de choses, dans cet appartement. On y détruisait verbalement des vidéos glanées dans les tréfonds d'Internet, déjà. C'était même l'activité principale de toute la maisonnée, celle à laquelle personne ne pouvait couper. C'était aussi la principale source de revenu du foyer, donc on ne s'en plaignait pas trop.

On y fumait, aussi. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Des cinq résidents permanents du bâtiment, trois fumaient quotidiennement, mais le Panda ne pensait pas arriver un jour à s'accommoder de l'odeur terrible de tabac froid qui imprégnait toutes les surfaces en tissus, ainsi que les cheveux, la bouffe, et le mobilier. On y buvait aussi pas mal, car Mathieu était un amateur de bière, comme la plupart de ses invités. Mais il possédait aussi un bar bien rempli, et pour cause. Le Patron enchaînait les alcools forts, jetant les cadavres de bouteilles de whisky, d'absinthe ou de vodka par dizaines. Le Hippie persistait à dire que le rhum, c'était naturel, gros ! et la Fille et le Prof laissaient à chacun de leurs brefs passages une bouteille de mojito ou de martini .Le Panda lui-même avait son stock bien planqué de sangria, au frais dans sa caverne, et il ne pouvait donc pas décemment se plaindre de la réputation d'alcooliques qu'ils se trainaient collectivement.

Le lieu était parfois occupé pour des activités professionnelles, et cela personne n'y trouvait à redire. Certes, nul ne souhaitait savoir en quoi, exactement, constituait le métier du Patron. Mais le Geek s'était trouvé un petit emploi de testeur de jeux pour gonzesse –ce qui était franchement misogyne, puisque toutes les gameuses qu'ils avaient côtoyé de leur vie étaient plus Mass Effect que Léa Passion Cheval-, et on lui avait de bonne grâce accordé un PC et un petit bureau pour enfant. Le Hippie avait la permission express d'utiliser le balcon pour planter la marijuana qu'il revendait au square, et Maître Panda s'était vu attribué un petit studio avec micro et fond vert pour ses clips.

C'étaient des activités honorables, bien que peu légales, et dans la journée il faisait bon vivre dans l'appartement de Mathieu. Mais la nuit…

Avec une exclamation rageuse, Maitre Panda rabattit son oreiller sur sa tête, tentant vainement d'étouffer les divers bruits en provenance des étages. Putain, c'était possible un peu de calme ? La nuit, c'était fait pour dormir, bordel !

__Allez gamin, écarte un peu plus.._

__Je- oh… Patron !_

Depuis que le criminel sexuel s'était décidé à faire l'éducation du jeune Geek, pas une seule soirée ne s'écoulait sans que des exclamations obscènes ou des supplications ne traversent les murs. Le Patron semblait un peu trop enthousiaste à l'idée de faire découvrir la vie à leur éternel adolescent innocent, et ce dernier semblait en redemander tout en conservant une innocence consternante. Sincèrement, le gosse s'était retrouvé toute une nuit attaché à une table, à subir les assauts répétés de l'homme en noir, et il trouvait tout de même le moyen de rougir comme une pucelle à la moindre remarque salace ? C'était incroyable, et le Panda en venait à regretter l'époque où le Patron sortait des travestis brésiliens de sa cave par groupe de quatre, ou passait des semaines complètes au bordel russe où il avait sa favorite. Au moins le volume sonore état moindre !

__J'sais toujours pas si t'es une meuf ou une drag queen, grosse…_

__Vu la position, ça n'a aucune importance…Et est-ce que tu viens de me traiter de grosse ?_

__Pas du tout… Peace, j'en ai juste trop pris…_

__Alors fais passer le joint… Et accélère le mouvement._

__Mais j'aime pas la police…_

Ca aussi, il s'en serait bien passé. Le Hippie et la Fille s'étaient trouvés autour d'une shisha et d'une discussion sur le concept socio-culturel du genre –une discussion intelligente en plus ! Le Panda ne savait pas bien ce qui s'était tramé, exactement, mais on les avait retrouvés le lendemain, presque nus sous une serviette, entourés de mégots et de sachets de lubrifiant vides. Le Patron avait visiblement une vidéo de l'affaire, mais le jeune homme au kigurumi tenait encore à sa santé mentale. En fait, l'histoire l'aurait laissé parfaitement indifférent, si ce n'était pour son amitié pour la Fille… et pour cette fichue nuisance sonore nocturne. Sérieusement, ce n'était même pas un concert de gémissements, juste des discussions plus délirantes les unes que les autres qui lui en apprenaient un peu trop sur l'anatomie d'une transgenre pré-op et sur les performances des drogués en rut.

__Mwahahahaha, et ils disaient que je ne parviendrais jamais à créer mon propre JARVIS ! Tous des – oh oui, quatorze millimètres à gauche s'il te plait._

Non. Maitre Panda refusait d'y penser. Non. Il suffisait de dire que le Prof s'était enivré en regardant Iron Man. Et qu'il avait l'alcool pervers. Et que depuis l'arrêt de la science infuse, il se saoulait quasiment tous les soirs. On ne devrait JAMAIS laisser les génies devenir inactifs. Brrrr !

_CRAC !_

__Oh, merde, la table._

__T'en fais pas pour ça, chérie. Allez, montre au gamin ton jouet, je suis sûr qu'il va aimer…_

__Boobi- au secours ! Patron, je…_

__T'en fais pas, gamin, il est à peine plus gros que ton Boss…_

Cette voix, cet accent… Le Patron avait invité Tatiana à se joindre à lui et au Geek ?! What the fucking fuck ?!

C'était juste impossible. Le gosse allait lui briser littéralement les tympans, là, c'était purement et simplement inacceptable !

Se levant d'un bon, Maitre Panda ouvrit sa porte à la volée, et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'immense escalier, tâchant d'ignorer les divers cris bestiaux qui résonnaient dans l'appartement tout entier. La chambre de Mathieu était tout en haut, et il ne devait pas avoir conscience du volume sonore d'en bas. Ou alors ça l'excitait, ce… !

D'ordinaire le Panda n'avait rien contre les couples ou le sexe ou même le porno. En tant qu'aromantique et asexuel, il ne ressentait simplement pas le besoin ni l'envie d'y prendre part. Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'il subissait plus qu'autre chose la copulation des autres, et… il avait besoin de sommeil, bordel !

Atteignant enfin la bonne porte, il allait l'ouvrir à la volée lorsque un détail l'arrêta. Deux paires de chaussures avaient été abandonnées dans l'entrée, et l'une d'elles n'appartenait visiblement pas à Mathieu .Méfiant et craignant le pire, Maitre Panda posa doucement sa patte sur la clenche, et entrebâilla la porte avec la discrétion d'un ninja. Oh-oh.

_Dans la pénombre, deux formes s'agitaient lascivement. _

_Bouche contre bouche, Mathieu et Antoine Daniel avaient entamé le long processus de déshabillage qui précédait le coït, mais s'étaient visiblement arrêtés en chemin. La chemise du présentateur de What the Cut ?! était abandonnée sur une chaise non loin, et son pantalon défait entravait ses longues jambes qui s'entremêlaient à celles de son collègue et hôte. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus décent à première vue, mais la ceinture jetée aléatoirement au sol, et l'ouverture visible de son jean, lui auraient valu une amende pour atteinte à la pudeur, et ce même s'il n'était pas déjà dans une position compromettante, son bassin collé à celui de son invité, bougeant en parfaite synchronisation. _

_La scène était silencieuse si on exceptait le bruissement des corps, et le baiser langoureux que les deux Youtubers échangeaient en était la raison. Pourtant Mathieu sembla se lasser du calme, car l'une de ses mains parcourut le flanc de son partenaire, puis disparut en lui tirant un long gémissement. Le bruit sembla rompre le charme et les deux s'écartèrent, souffle court, pour se regarder intensément. Puis, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Mathieu approcha son visage de celui d'Antoine, et passa une langue habile sur les lèvres de l'autre…avant de le repousser avec vigueur contre le matelas derrière lui, plaquant ses mains contre les oreillers._

Vaguement nauséeux, Maitre Panda se dépêcha de refermer la porte et redescendit, à la fois exaspéré et légèrement horrifié. N'y avait-il que lui qui n'était pas en chaleur dans cette fichue baraque ?

Pénétrant dans la cuisine, il fit rapidement face à sa réponse : prostré et horrifié, le Fanatique était caché sous la table et marmonnait des prières sans suites, serrant une peluche dans ses bras.

_Reviews ?_


End file.
